A Vampire's Dealings with the Living
by The New Doctor
Summary: a recounting of the creation of a vampire by his misstress. yes there is lemon


_This is my first story I am putting on Fan fiction reviews are appreciated although I don't know if this will turn into a chapter story it might be a one time go, but I suppose we will see. Warning this will have lemon in it towards the end so you might stop reading. Here we go!_

A Vampire's Dealing with the Living

At first all I knew was pain, so much pain. It was absolute, filling every pore of my body and every breath of my lungs. Then I knew more so much more. I knew death and life, end and beginning, nothing then everything. The Blood Kiss turned me into an immortal, a child of darkness, and for that I am forever grateful to my late mistress.

In life I was a nobleman of the house Cromwell, though in my off time I trained in the arts of the pistol. I was barely into my twenty-first year when I met the most stunning woman I had ever seen. She looked nearly twenty-five, her hair was black as a moonless midnight, her skin was like alabaster, her eyes were grey like mist in the morning, and her form was perfect in any way possible. Her body lacked a blemish of any sort as I would later find not even a birthmark. She said she once called Middenland her home, a small town far from this place. This place happened to be a city in Averland though with the test of time I have come to forget its name, mainly because it burned to ash long ago.

From the beginning she was kind to me and we met and spoke often, she of her travels and I of my interests. She had traveled the entire empire and lands beyond that though she had no wear of the world about her, merely an exotic aura that I have only experienced once more in my centuries. Unfortunately that is another tale for another time. Her name was Alexis Demuth she was a countess but of what land I never found out. We quickly fell in love and her passion knew no bounds. Of that I may speak of that another time, but this tale is of my Blood Kiss so I will expunge on the facts that led up to this event.

After a time, Alexis told me what she really was. That she was an immortal, timeless, and a child of darkness. At first I was frightened I feared I was to be killed, but then she explained. I was to be part of something bigger and grander than the life of a mere nobleman. I was to be part of a plan, and I accepted her offer because I love her and wanted forever with her, though it was not meant to be. Alexis took me to the Silver Pinnacle, home to the Queen Neferata ruler of the Lahmians one of the five vampires' bloodlines, and on this I will tell later of the other lines.

The Silver Pinnacle was once home to the dwarves until the queen drove them out and took it for her own. She is death in its most beautiful form both terrifying and enticing, but to describe the queen would take longer than I have and once again its another tale for another time. Both of which I have plenty. At the pinnacle I was taught many things for the servitude to a vampire gives many boons; knowledge of etiquette, history, the bloodlines, and nearly every subject one might study. At the end of nearly six years I was chosen to be given the Blood Kiss.

The ritual wasn't public though it was put through all the proper channels, the creating of a vampire has a long arduous task behind it and is not to be taken lightly. I was called before Alexis in her chambers. She was dressed in her usual attire, black satin robes without the tie leaving her cleavage and midriff exposed, beauty personified in my eyes at the time.

Her chambers consisted of two rooms, a study and a bedroom. The study was more to the tone of a library, it was round with shelves nearly ten feet tall full of tomes of old knowledge from ancient civilizations, of magic divine and forbidden, of the races of the old world itself described utterly in detail. I had spent many a year reading about everything there is, you tend to spend a lot of your time learning over a century or two that way you wont worry about not knowing certain things. In this study was a desk of exquisite wood and vellum to take notes or whatever you needed to do with it at the time. Her bedroom was the same as her dressing style, draped in black satin. A large bed and dresser were its only pieces of furniture though the bed was nearly a third of the room.

The bedroom is where is was sent and this was where I saw my mistress in her attire standing in front of the bed. She asked me a single question, one I have only asked once after that "Do you want eternity?" I nodded, I rarely spoke openly to her out of respect at those times. She smiled as her features softened and she removed her robe revealing her glorious orbs to me, small but full her nipples like a half-Karl. Her hands were very nimble and soft as she unbuttoned my black linen shirt and gently forced me to my knees.

I looked up into her eyes, they were older than anything I had ever seen back then all but the queen herself. She gave the slightest of nods and sat on the edge of her bed parting her legs slightly. I looked upon her warmth, it was smooth and hairless. I once asked her if this was a side effect of vampirism the hairlessness, she said that it wasn't but hair took years to grow back even in a small amount. I didn't mind, it would have distracted me.

I started by kissing her lower lips taking in the sweet fragrance of her temple, like a black rose. The smell raised a fire in me as I kissed I submitted to the taste like ambrosia. I lose myself in it and became a slave to it. She placed her hand on the back of my head gripping my hair tightly pulling me in closer. I lapped into her warmth as she gasped out her approval. Going upwards I found what I was looking for, a small nub that as of yet I have found no name for, she nearly screamed as I started to twirl my tongue around that place. She always did love it when I lapped there. She rammed my head in closer nearly taking my hair off in the process I never minded I loved her forcefulness.

I ran my hand across her thigh and gently put a finger into her arousal, it griped my finger tightly and started to stroke it slowly in and out of her. She ground against my hand moaning loudly as I twirled my tongue around her more quickly. After only a moment, though it seemed so much longer she let out a scream as a thick fragrant liquid filled my mouth. She laid back against the bed exhausted from the effect my work usually gave her.

I cleaned my face and waited patiently for her to regain her energy, it never took long. She sat up and signaled for me to stand and slowly unhooked the clasp on my pants. She teased my arousal further than it should ever be though she always did that, she loved to play with me. She stood and moved behind me, pushing me onto the bed, and straddled me. Her warmth coated mine in that sweet fragrance and liquid as she started to grind against me, but before she let me enter she looked me in the eyes and asked again, "Do you want eternity?" and this time I answered, "If its spent with you…yes." She smiled and grinded down causing my arousal to enter her warmth, I gasped at her tightness as I always did. We stayed interlocked like this for what felt like hours pushing each other to ecstasy time and time over. She stayed on my lap grinding up and down over and over never letting me out of her warmth's embrace even when my loins were emptied into her though I never feared her impregnation that wasn't how vampires reproduced.

When it felt like we were in our height she started to kiss my neck as she had always done whenever she wanted to feed, something I gave her willingly after the first time. I moved my head to the side so she could have more access and I felt the pain of her fangs as she started to drain my life force from my beating heart all the while interlocked still. This time it was different, she didn't stop even after her fill. I knew she couldn't have been that hungry, she had her fill yesterday. I start to breathe more quickly fearing Morr's doorway.

At first all I knew was the pain of my mortality slipping away from me as my heart frantically beat out its final convulsions. Alexis raised her hand in the air and her nails turned into claws. Reaching down her fingers cut across her wrist so that she started to bleed. She put her wound to my mouth and I started to drink as quickly as I could feeling the fire go down my throat as my body felt like its at war with itself. My heart stopped, my lungs wouldn't take in air, and I died in every sense of the word but I came back, and now I was so alive.

There was a hunger in me, it filled my every synapse and it was my only goal to give sustenance to it. I roared in a rage as Alexis smiled evilly giving me one last release and called in a servant I knew in my mortal life, a young man from Middenland who grew up on a farm but was on the fast track to being influential in the military…I drained him of every drop of blood in his body and only then did my hunger stop for the rest of the day. The day after my first fill I spent testing my new found godlike prowess in the human form though I drank from a servant without draining her, she thanked me.

My name is Felix Konrad I am a count of a manor in Middenland of the house Cromwell in the town that was once Alexis's. I am a warrior of the Lahmian bloodline and a plot fulfiller of my Queen's plans. I am a lord of vampires of nearly three centuries and this is the beginning of my stories.


End file.
